molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother
Big Brother battled Sting, Judge Dredd, V and Mustapha Mond in Sting Vs. Big Brother, receiving minor help from his minion O'Brien and eventually having his true identity revealed as Napoleon. He was voiced by Francisco G. as Big Brother and by EpicJones1 as Napoleon. Information on the Rapper Big Brother Big Brother is the unseen main antagonist of George Orwell's horrific dystopian novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. He is the supposed dictator of the super-nation of Oceania and the creator of the "political ideology" known as INGSOC (English Socialism), whose people are constantly reminded that their leader is watching them via television screens in every home that double as security cameras and can't be turned off as well as undercover spies who turn people in if they are caught so much as thinking bad thoughts about Big Brother and his regime. Big Brother and his minions want nothing less than for their party to be God (not "a god", but literally GOD), suppressing all truths that go against their lies to the point of for all intents and purposes overriding the entire concept of objective reality so that their whim is the only reality; if they say that two plus two is equal to five, then it "is", simply because they said so. All concepts of personal freedom and morality outside what Big Brother dictates are actively suppressed to the end of completely eliminating their very ideas from the scope of human imagination, and everyone is forced to speak in "Newspeak", a language that deliberately limits the expressiveness of words by removing those pertaining to said ideas. Those who go against Big Brother are aggressively tortured both physically and psychologically until their wills are completely broken, and killed once and only once they are so brainwashed that they unconditionally love Big Brother even as his men murder them; not even death is allowed as an alternative to complete and total submission. Big Brother's regime's victims and other "enemies" are aggressively wiped from memory via the destruction of all records that they ever existed, so that they therefore "never existed", and "history" is constantly "revised" on a whim; Big Brother will not even stay consistent to one version of a lie. A supposed resistance movement known as the "Brotherhood" is in actuality a trap led by Big Brother's right-hand man O'Brien which lures people into thinking there is a movement against the regime and then subjecting to the aforementioned torturous processes for having wanted to join such a movement. Big Brother's long-term goal is to render all positive emotions such as love (besides that of him) extinct so that all humans feel nothing except loyalty to him and hatred of any who would oppose, and experience no pleasure from anything other than this submission, even sex, for he also has scientists trying to find a way to make reproduction possible without orgasm therefore "abolishing" the experience. His regime's vision of the future is described as "a boot stomping on a human face forever". Big Brother may not even be an actual person within the story, yet even if he is just another lie made up by "his" party, this hardly matters as "his" monstrous will is enforced aggressively, effectively and universally nonetheless. Napoleon Napoleon is the main antagonist of Orwell's earlier book Animal Farm. He is a pig who takes part in a revolution of farm animals against their human masters to create a regime of beast-supremacy, mirroring the Russian Revolution and the rise of Communism. Over time, Napoleon, who represents Joseph Stalin, proceeds to gradually undermine and corrupt this new system for his own selfish reasons through increasingly egregious lies that take advantage of the other animals' ignorance. He violently expels his honest-intentioned fellow leader pig Snowball, "revises" the clear commandments set for all animals, employs a group of vicious dogs who publicly tear apart any animal who goes against (or is believed to go against) his will, and does business with human farmers, animal-kind's supposed sworn enemies. All the while, he insists that the changes he has made have always been in place and/or that things are only changing for the better when the opposite is clearly true, employing another lie-spewing pig named Squealer to enforce these ideas. Napoleon's worst crime of all occurs when he has Boxer the horse, his hardest-working and most loyal citizen, sent to a glue factory and killed for profit once he becomes permanently incapacitated from sheer exhaustion, and then has the audacity to claim that Boxer simply died of his injuries and he tried to save him. At the end of the story, all of the animal commandments have been replaced with the oxymoronic statement "All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others", and Napoleon and his inner circle have become so much like cruel humans that they begin physically transforming into them. The animated film adds a happy ending where the other animals reach their breaking point at this point and successfully carry out a second revolution against Napoleon, whereas the later live-action film sees the main protagonists of that version escape from the farm and return some time later after Napoleon's regime has collapsed as a long-term consequence of its own cruelty and corruption, much as the Soviet Union had by that point in real life. Lyrics Verse 1: I'm the king of all! Don't bother trying to shut me off, you bloody clown; Streamlined the English language, but my raps have seen no dumbing-down. The Last Ship back to safety's sailed; the Last Exit is closed: There's no escaping consequences if it's me you would oppose! I've got the world around my finger, wrapped, and if you'd disapprove, Like Kingdom of the Sun, I'll soon see you take on a different groove; You've got some nerve, Sumner, to diss me! You say Love's the Seventh Wave? Well, call the ripples I'll send through your body, mind and soul the eighth! I'll throw your music's every memory down to the incinerator, For I've heard songs more substantial made on my versificators; Unlike telescreens, this fight'll be decidedly one-sided: But one minute's all I'll need to lay hate 'til you're vaporized, kid! The Police I lead will nail yours just for thinking they could triumph; Give the lot of you the 101 on how we treat defiance! Ask Dave Bowie: I dog hard as diamond, smashing your soft-rocking crap, And harder still, I'll stomp your face, my boot squelching your talking-smack! Verse 2: I'll INGSOC-it-to-ya' big time 'til your ass is nonexistent; Nip your Desert Rose's bud, and leave you Hurting worse than Winston! I'm the one who's watching you for real; no crime goes undetected. Try to send a bottled S.O.S., and watch us intercept it! Verse 3: In ignorance there's strength, but you couldn't possibly be so naive; I bet in Goldstein and his Brotherhood, you also still believe. Well, hear my thesis, prole: against mankind, I've always been at war; What I say goes, the end! Of that, I stop at nothing making sure. No Brand New Day will ever dawn again; my nightmare reign's eternal: Wiping each dissenting word from every page of every journal. When it's you and this Big Guy, not even playing dumb can save; O'Brien, cure this man's insanity, then send him to his grave! Verse 4: The sap must be hallucinating, but this won't end like Brazil; Go break his soul until there's nothing left, then go in for the kill! Verse 5: You think my minion's death makes any difference; think I can't replace? I'll straight-erase your faces, names and carbon footprints; leave no trace! Verse 6: What in the name of me are you talking abo- Verse 7 Nooooo! Look what you've done, you rank two-legged sods; You've destroyed my whole ultimate dream of being God! All I wanted was utter, complete domination, And every last personal freedom's cessation! Well, my greatest weapon is still here, intact; By its cold, metal hands, you shall feel my full wrath, And since there's no point left now maintaining disguise, I shall watch your last moments through unfiltered eyes! Verse 8 (Napoleon) Oink, oink, sooie, yippie yo, ki yay, you motherfuckers; Meet the mighty Beast of England, equaler than any other! Bet you didn't know Orwell's opus was a sequel all along; Ol' Boxer'd tell it to ya' if he wasn't glue: I'm never wrong! You've not a Snowball's Chance against this big-time badass, bold berkshire; I've got one simple commandment for you: perish in a fire! Crossing me's no fairy story, for it's bound to end up tragic: What I'll do to make you squeal will make Deliverance look romantic! I'm free will's final solution, at the peak of evolution, And I'll bring your spines full-circle like Old Major's revolution! Merciless as ten attack dogs, now I take my retribution: Stalin' time is through; now buy the farm, 'cause it's your execution! Trivia *He is the single most evil character ever used in Moleman's Epic Rap Battles, and this "honor" will remain his because he is the most evil character ever conceived by the human imagination. *As Napoleon, he is the second pig in the series, after Piglet. Both characters reference the song "Pig Power in the House" from the film Gordy. *He is the second character to have an original special form (his robotic penultimate form, or "Big Brobot") put together specifically for Moleman's Epic Rap Battles, after Prince Hans as the Lich King at the very end of Elsa Vs. Elphaba. Category:Characters